An Unlikely Guardian
by emi-chan74
Summary: Adopted from Hogwarts-Hero. A young Harry runs away from the abuse at the Dursleys only to find himself in the home of one cranky potions master. Fighting with his own inner demons Snape struggles to help the wounded lost boy. Severitus.


Adopted from Hogwarts-hero

Apologies: Sorry to anyone who read this earlier with the difficult sizing. There were some issues with formatting that I hope have been fixed now. I am so sorry for the inconveniences.

**Authors Note;** _*Spins angelauthor14 around in circles… trips over…blushes…gets back up, continues with the spinning* I would like to thank the ever fabulous authoress that is "Angel" for helping me with this story, I was completely blank when it came to the plot for this story, however after some much appreciated help from angelauthor14 I have now gotten a rough outline of the plot, and hope everything goes according to plan._

_Disclaimer; Harry Potter does not own me…WAIT! That's not right…I do not own Harry Potter…lol, that's better!_

_Enjoy._

The dirty cloth worked back and forth rhythmically, small hands gripped the damp material tightly as the young child scrubbed at the kitchen floor; under the steady watch of his aunt's eye.

Dipping the white rag into the bucket of water that sat beside him, the dark haired boy twisted it between his hands; murky water dripped from the cloth, falling back into the bucket. Once again the boy set about washing the floor.

He had been cleaning since late afternoon, having been put to work by his aunt Petunia who stated that he had not been pulling his weight around the house. Green eyes flashed up to look into the living room, where his uncle and cousin were stationed. Both over weight males were sitting on the couch, handfuls of crisps being shoved into their gaping mouths as they watched the television.

Harry pursed his lips, forming a thin line. He had been a good boy for the whole day; he had stayed in his cupboard and hadn't disturbed his relatives once, not even when he had been hungry. No good had come of it; he was still set to work around the house and in the garden.

Wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand the green eyed boy continued on with his duty, ignoring the boisterous laughter coming from the living room.

The slight snap from Petunia Dursley's magazine sounded in the small kitchen, as the thin lady flicked absently through the pages; occasionally commenting aloud about one of the articles.

'Hurry up, boy,' Petunia hissed towards the small child 'You still have the rubbish to take out' Harry bowed his head in submission, dark hair covering his eyes. He knew not to speak back to his relatives. It would be pointless, and only leave him with no dinner, and he didn't like having a sore tummy.

'Yes, aunt Petunia' he said mildly, voice timid.

He had tried to ask for a break; while cooking the Dursley's breakfast, it hadn't ended well for him. Swallowing thickly Harry looked down at the fading bruise on his right arm. His uncle had been furious, yelling at the young boy to show some respect to him and his wife for allowing harry to stay in their house. He had proceeded to grab at the small boys arm; dragging him towards the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had been locked in the small space for three hours straight.

'Mummy – MU-UM!' Harry winced as his large cousin waddled into the room, voice loud as he demanded his mother's attention.

Petunia placed her magazine down on the table, pale eyes looking up, 'what is it diddykims?' she cooed.

'I want more crisps' stated the youngest Dursley, his fat fists balling up to bang on the table top as he spoke. Harry shook his head in exasperation; he was use to his cousin's antics although they did grow tiring.

'How about mummy makes you a sandwich, how about that Dudders?' questioned the horse face lady, Harry didn't know why she even attempted to force her son into eating anything remotely healthy; she was fighting an endless battle, one she would eventually come to see she would never win.

Dudley pushed back his blonde hair from his forehead with a swipe of his hand, watery eyes narrowing. Harry blinked; before realizing what was coming and quickly begun working on cleaning the floor, focusing all of his attention on that one task.

'NO!'

Mrs. Dursley gasped, obviously having just caught on to what was about to happen.

'I DON'T WANT A SANDWICH,' scream Dudley; his chubby face becoming red, his fists balled by his sides as he advanced on his mother, feet plodding heavily across the kitchen floor.

'I-WANT-CRISPS,' Dudley Dursley's tantrums were well known in Privet Drive, no matter how hard Petunia tired to keep her son happy he would always find something to whine about.

'Mummy,' Harry rolled his eyes as his cousin begun to cry, funnily enough no tears could be seen whatsoever.

Petunia was by his side with in seconds, hugging her child tightly, 'I don't like you anymore,' Dudley muttered through fake sobs. Petunia looked tearful as she hurriedly got to her feet; running quickly to the cupboard.

Harry sighed as the bony lady handed her crying son a packet of crisps, 'There you go Duddy, is that better sweetheart?' the blonde boy nodded his head, taking the offered bag of confectionary greedily, before turning on his heel and making his way back into the living room.

Petunia Dursley ran a hand threw her hair, messing is slightly at the action; a small sigh escaping her lips.

'Go take the rubbish out, boy' she ordered as she left the kitchen, her footfalls fading as she ascended the stairs.

Harry wiped his damp hands on his knees, picking up the big yellow bucket he went into the laundry.

The dirtied water swirled around the sink before disappearing down the drain; Harry who was having immense trouble lifting the bucket high enough to tip the water down the sink, wobbled slightly on unsteady legs. He hadn't been given much food today; a piece of toast in the morning was all that he had received.

Once the bucket was empty of its contents the diminutive boy set about taking out the rubbish. The bag full of trash was heavy, especially for a seven year old who was working on a near empty stomach. Curling his tiny fist around the end of the bag Harry gave a series of futile tugs, resulting in his body jolting back and forth and the bag not moving in the slightest.

'Come _on_,' the little child panted, feet sliding constantly on the linoleum as he pulled with all his might. One last effort and the bag decided it would move Harry went flying backward with a cry of surprise, his landing however was not expected.

A strangled yell came from behind the dark haired boy as he fell into the larger frame of his cousin; both boys falling to their bottoms.

Harry bit his lip worriedly, waiting for the inevitable, and sure enough it came.

'MUMMY,' wailed the pudgy boy, his face contorting as he willed himself to cry. It just wasn't happening.

Blue eyes glared at Harry, 'You're gunna pay for that, _freak_' Dudley said in a fricative tone, punching the smaller boy roughly as he got to his feet, albeit with some effort.

'Dudley, sweetie what's the matter?' sang Petunia as she rounded the corner, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the many crisps that littered the ground, Dudley gave an overdramatic sniffle as he ran forwards; gripping his mother around the middle with chubby arms.

'He tripped me, I didn't do anything a-and he t-tripped me,' the blonde begun to sob, clutching at the flowery apron that Petunia wore. The woman pursed her lips, eyes hard as she looked at her nephew; the child lay on the floor, rubbing his upper arm gently.

'Punish him, mummy' demanded Dudley drawing back from the skinny woman to glare at Harry.

'He made me hurt my knee,' the young Dursley lied.

'I didn't trip him, aunt Petunia-' Harry's explanation was cut short as Vernon entered the small laundry, eyes curious.

'What's got you all riled up, son?' he inquired, ruffling Dudley's hair. He turned to his wife, raising his eye brow in question.

Petunia nodded in Harry's direction, saying in an undertone 'the boy tripped our dudders up' Harry blanched, eyes wide. How could they think that, wasn't he the one on the ground?

Vernon Dursley turned to Harry, his bushy moustache ruffling as angry breaths exited his mouth. The young boy shrank back, pushing his body backward towards the wall by kicking his feet at the floor.

'I swear I didn't touch him – I fell…that's all, uncle Vernon' stuttered the raven haired child, as his uncle advanced on him. He never liked it when his uncle was angry; normally it spelled trouble for him. But he really hadn't done anything but fall over, why was his uncle so upset with him.

'I don't want to hear it, boy,' said the beefy man 'what do you have to say to Dudley for hurting him?'

Harry blinked, not knowing why his uncle wanted him to apologize to Dudley, it hadn't been his fault, and his cousin wasn't even hurt.

'No,' he said, his voice quiet. Panic surged through his little body; he knew it was never a good idea to refuse to comply with his uncle.

'What did you say, boy?' Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly constricted. 'No,' he repeated a little louder this time, his subtle fingers nervously picking at the hem of his t-shirt.

'I won't say sorry,' Vernon's chest swelled with rage 'I didn't push him and he _isn't_ hurt –' Vernon had heard enough as he grabbed the dark haired boy harshly by the front of his t-shirt pulling the startled child to his feet.

'Enough,' he growled into Harry's ear, Harry whimpered as his uncle dragged him roughly from the laundry, knowing he had gone too far with his words.

White lights blurred his vision as his uncle wrapped his large hands around Harry's neck, squeezing briefly before smacking the child's head against the wall.

'Please – uncle Vernon,' pleaded the young boy, verdant eyes welling with tears, the man sneered releasing Harry who collapsed to the ground; rubbing at the back of his head.

'You'll be getting no dinner tonight, _freak_,' Vernon spat, Harry grimaced at the use of freak, not liking it when his uncle or aunt would call him by that noun. Although he dully noted that he was very much a freak. Countless of times throughout his young life Harry had witnessed strange things, and most were centered on him.

When Harry was three years of age he had almost been run over by his cousin who was riding his new bike, the strange thing was as the collision took place, Dudley was the one thrown backwards, not Harry. It was as if an invisible shield had been put up around Harry. He had been scolded badly for that, having been sent to his cupboard for the whole day.

A sharp blow across his face bought the child to the present.

'Are you listening to me, boy?' yelled his uncle Vernon, shaking Harry by his shoulders. Green eyes flickered up to stare into blue ones, knowing that his uncle was well and truly not happy.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Harry waited for the impending beating. He knew he would receive one; in fact he had been beaten for less; like breathing too loudly when he had a cold, or simply because he existed.

Silent tears ran down pale cheeks as dark hair fell into over bright eyes. Harry curled up tighter as his body ached from his previous beating, he didn't know how long he had been unconscious for; he wasn't even certain at what time throughout the beating he had passed out.

Closing his eyes against the dense darkness of his cupboard Harry groaned lightly.

The Dursley's were obviously in bed, due to the lack of noise from outside of his cupboard. No television or voices.

Carefully moving to sit up, wincing as he did so, Harry crawled the small distance towards the door of his cupboard. Palms flat on the ground, his little arms shaking with the effort of holding up his hurting body.

Worrying his lip between his teeth, Harry pushed at the door; hoping desperately that it would be unlocked. He needed to get away, he had to run, and he couldn't stand living with the Dursley's anymore.

The slight groan from the hinges told the child that his escape was indeed one step closer. Harry didn't know why the urge to run away was suddenly upon him, but he knew one thing for certain; he was definitely not going to suffer at the hands of his _guardians_ anymore. He was tired of the beatings, the lack of food; of everything.

He knew he didn't deserve better, but the small child could only take so much.

Crawling on his hands and knees Harry pushed his way out of the cupboard. The house was devoid of light, silent. Nervous breaths escaped him as he hurriedly made for the front door, making sure to keep as quiet as possible.

He was too short to reach the door handle, his stomach twisted as he stood on tiptoes, his little hand reaching urgently upwards. It was no use, he couldn't open the door. Cursing his diminutive stature Harry jumped, his hand grasping the handle for one brief second before slipping.

Pouting the young child attempted another jump; only to have the same thing happen.

'Please open,' he whispered quietly, slumping to the ground as his body protested his earlier movements. A small click caused the child to look up, his green eyes widening as the front door swung inward, revealing the dark street of Privet Drive.

Shaking his head at yet another strange event to add to his ever growing list of odd occurrences, Harry gently got to his feet careful not to aggravate his injuries anymore than he already had.

Swallowing deeply the little boy looked out at the deserted street, listening to the howling wind; he couldn't have picked a worse night to runaway he noted dully.

Harry hesitated on the door step, fearing what would happen if he left. He was afraid as any seven year old would be when running away from the only place they had ever known.

The sound of the shuffling of blankets and floor boards creaking from upstairs startled the immobile child. His head turning quickly to peer up the shadowed staircase, his uncle was wake and by the sounds of it he was coming Harry's way.

Nodding his head firmly as he came to a decision Harry turned on his heel, hands pushing at the large door as he exited the house, flicking it closed once he was outside. The slamming of the door echoed around the neighborhood as the child took off down the drive way, leaving Privet Drive.

The sky was a never ending expanse of black; the stars that littered the dark abyss were carelessly strewn as though a million diamonds had been thrown into the sky, frozen in place.

The harsh wind whipped mercilessly at the small child that aimlessly walked down the street, feet stumbling occasionally on the large cracks in the pavement. Dirtied shoe laces trailing behind, flicking in the wind.

Ebony hair whipped at pink cheeks, hiding emerald eyes that brimmed with tears.

The small boy, otherwise known as Harry Potter, had been walking for a good few hours; unsure of where he was the child was wishing desperately that he had stayed at his aunt and uncles house. He had been a bad boy, a freak; he deserved his punishment; he should not have run away.

Lifting a small hand the child wiped his moist eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling slightly as the bite of the wind stung at his exposed arms and face.

Harry pushed on, forcing his slight frame through the wild wind; deep pants escaping from parted lips at the effort.

Clear tears overflowed as the child blinked, the warm liquid running down his cheeks; tracing his wind dried lips. The tears were joined with soft rain drops as rain fell from the stars, dampening his windblown hair.

The small boy coughed loudly, wrapping his thin arms around his body, an in vain attempt to shield his self from the aggressive weather.

A deep rumbled from the crying sky caused the dark haired child to start, green eyes wide with fear. A streak of light flashed through the sky, small feet pounded at the pavement as Harry ran quickly; wanting to get out of the open and out of the way of the impending storm.

The child didn't get but a few yards before his untied laces decided to trip him up, flicking under the soul of his shoe.

The boy gave a cry as his delicate body collided hard with the ground, his palms slapping at the damp surface. Biting his bottom lip hard the child tried not to cry as his already bruised body throbbed painfully.

Rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles Harry curled up, bringing his knees tightly into his chest, seeking warmth. He was too tired to get to his feet, he had been walking for hours it seemed, his breathing was hasty and unsteady as he squeezed his eyes shut. Not wanting to see the large trees and houses that were surrounding him, the shadows of night made everything look different; eerie.

The tall man wrapped his cloak tightly around his body, arms crossed over his chest, a single plastic bag held tightly in his fist as he walked quickly down the street, strides long and hasty. He was desperate to get out of the horrible weather. Mentally cursing the heavens for bringing the storm that whirled around him the dark haired male subtly jerked his head, flicking his damp hair away from his face.

The rain had intensified since he had left the shop, Severus Snape wasn't one for muggle shopping, despising it quite fiercely actually, however he needed to eat, but he was now wishing he had waited until the morning to make the rather long journey to the shop.

The chilly wind picked up, blowing his dark cloak; causing the thick material to flow from his body, trailing behind in the wind, the hem just inches from the damp ground.

Severus neared the iron gates that signaled the approach of his house, he liked his privacy. That was obvious as he lived in a street devoid of many inhabitants. Very few bothered him.

The soft sound of crying reached the wizards ears, even through the noise of the storm. No child would be out in such weather, they'd be foolish to brave the wind and rain. His obstinate eyes squinted; Severus could barely make out the small outline of a child, curled tightly in on his self.

The man sighed breathily. Severus noticed the child was so conveniently lying in front of the iron gates, the cloaked man swiftly advanced on the boy, ready to admonish the child for his stupidity for being out in a storm. Severus was stopped however when he notice the state of the boy, his small body shook with racking sobs and what little flesh that was exposed was covered in purple-black bruises, clearly the injuries were new.

Not completely sure of what action to take Severus Snape bent down slowly, reaching out to shake at the boys shoulder. The child's reaction was not one he had expected.

The diminutive boy hastily pulled away from the touch, a startled breath being drawn audibly. Severus quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting to frighten the boy anymore than he had.

'Don't panic, child. I shall not harm you' Severus informed his voice harsh.

Verdant eyes peeked up at him from behind wet strands of ebony hair, dulled by round glasses that looked overly big on the child's face; the boy's lips were frowning as he studied Severus.

'What are you doing out in such weather?' Severus questioned, inwardly wondering how the child came to be in such a poor state.

The young boy didn't answer but continued to stare, his green eyes familiar somehow to Severus. The boy was shaking, small tremors coursing through his body.

'Child,' Severus said abruptly, causing the boy to jump. Pinching the bridge of his noise Severus continued 'it is not polite to not answer one when being spoken to' he scolded quietly, knowing he shouldn't raise his voice around the jumpy child.

'I – I'm sorry, sir' the child's voice was timid, dark hair framed his face as the boy looked southwards.

Severus was growing tired of his current situation; he was cold and hungry and wanted more than anything to get inside the shelter of his home. However despite what many believe Severus Snape wasn't cold hearted, and certainly not when it came to children; although he did have very little patience for incompetent brats.

'Where do you live?'

The boy once again studied him carefully, before answering hesitantly.

'Number four Privet Drive, sir' Severus groaned he knew that the child wasn't from his neighborhood since first stumbling across him, simply because no children lived in the street. The boy had clearly run away from home, and he had run a long way at that.

'Did you run away, boy?' the child flinched at his words, nodding quickly as tears came to his eyes. Sighing Severus adjusted his position so that he was crouching in front of the dark haired boy.

It was far too late to go gallivanting off in search of the child's home, and he certainly couldn't leave the boy outside in the storm. Sucking in a good amount of air, and cursing himself for the next words he was about to say Severus said in a low voice;

'Child, you are to come with me. I shall take you home in the morning, as for now I believe it is in your best intentions to come inside and get out of this dreadful weather.'

Green eyes blinked, the child's small hands twisted in his over sized t-shirt.

Loosing what little patients he had Severus snapped.

'Get off the ground, boy' Severus watched as the child scrambled to his feet, shaky knees unsteady. Perhaps the boy's injuries were worse than Severus had first presumed.

Severus placed the plastic bag on the counter top, not bothering to put the food and other items away just yet, he had more pressing matters to attend to first. Such as the sickly child that now stood awkwardly by the door way, small hands clasp together tightly.

Turning around to face the boy, Severus made to approach him, slightly annoyed when the child backed up a few steps.

'I was under the presumption that we had already established that I was _not_ going to hurt you.'

The boy tilted his head to one side, blinking. Sighing Severus reminded himself that the child wouldn't understand such big words. Deciding it best to question the boy after he was settled and more comfortable, Severus walked swiftly from the room; ignoring the child when he flinched backwards as Severus passed him.

The young wizard returned minutes later with his arms full. Dropping the contents onto the oak table, Severus grabbed a large woolen blanket.

'Here,' he said handing the soft material to the boy; who took it warily, 'put it around your shoulders, it's cold' Severus added quietly.

The boy did as he was told, slipping the blanket easily around his slim shoulders, his small hands bunching the fabric at the front to hold it securely around his body.

'T-thank you, sir' Severus nodded, ignoring the child's hesitation to speak.

Deciding to attempt to patch up some of the child's wounds, preferably without magic; the boy would more than likely not notice it but Severus wasn't up to taking the chance, he didn't want the child saying anything. Although he doubted anyone would believe a young boy, they'd put it down to an overactive imagination.

'Come here, child,' the dark haired boy didn't move, eyes watching Severus with caution.

'I will not hurt you, now come here' said Severus with exasperation; the boy came slowly over to him, feet shuffling on the floor boards.

'I am going to fix some of your injuries-'

'_No_,'

Severus stared at the boy, who had a look of pure terror on his face, his small mouth gaping.

'How many times must I inform you, I shall not harm you-' begun the man.

'I-I don't need to be fixed up, s-sir. I don't deserve it and they wouldn't like it if I was to be made all better…'

Severus frowned as the child babbled continuously, retreating into a shadowed corner of the kitchen.

Something was defiantly not right here, the boy was well undernourished just by looking at his diminutive stature Severus could confirm that much. The bruises on the boy's arms and collar bone would suggest much more than a playful child roughhousing and getting a few knocks and bumps, no, Severus knew all too well how those injuries came about. Pushing thoughts of his own childhood from his mind the young wizard took a deep calming breath, knowing it wouldn't be an easy task to deal with the boy.

'I'm not hurt…I'm use to it…' the child's voice was panicked, clearly not wanting his secret to be exposed. Severus sighed sadly; he had once been just like the boy in the corner, making up lies to cover for his father's actions. Fearing that if he told anyone his mother would pay dearly for it.

'I fell.' Said the boy loudly, causing Severus to look at him. The child was looking tearful, small fingers twisting a loose thread of the blanket nervously.

'I never inquired as to how you got hurt, now did I?' said Severus calmly.

Green eyes widened as the boy realized his mistake, shaking his head, his breathing became erratic. Deciding to take a risk Severus made towards the boy, ignoring as the child pushed his small body tightly against the joining walls of the corner.

'What is your name, child?' Severus asked, causing the boy to look momentarily confused, giving the man in front of him a look that clearly said "why would you want to know that?"

'I can't continue to call you, _child_, now can I?' he elaborated his thinning patience showing in his tone.

The boy looked at his feet, dark hair hiding his face, 'H-harry, sir. My name's Harry' the boy said quietly. Severus nodded pleased to have gathered some information from the difficult child.

'I am Severus,' he in turn told the child; who looked vaguely surprised to be informed of such information.

'Harry, I am going to heal some of your wounds. And I do not want any trouble as I do so, do I make myself plain?' Severus knew his voice had been forceful, however Harry seemed to understand that he meant business as the child nodded; worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

'Very well, come out of the corner.'

Harry stepped towards Severus slowly, the blanket trailing behind the boy; reminding Severus of a cape.

'I need you up on the chair,' said Severus, turning to get the objects he would need to patch up some of the minor scrapes and bruises on the boys arms and face. He didn't dare attempt anything else just right now.

'What are you doing, child?' Severus shook his head as he watched Harry try and pull his fragile body up onto a nearby chair. The boy froze, laying stomach down on the large chair, his eyes looking fearfully up at Severus.

'I-I was trying to…um…to get up-'

Sighing Severus swiftly grabbed the slim boy under the arms, and before the child could protest Severus lifted him properly onto the chair. Worried at how light the young boy was, Severus made a mental not to make the boy something to eat later on.

'Alright, are you comfortable, Harry?' Severus asked his lips twitching as the dark haired boy squirmed on the chair, nodding his head slightly when he had found a comfortable position.

Twenty minutes later found Severus cleaning up the many left over band aids and gauzes. He had fixed up Harry's cuts by cleaning the wounds before bandaging them up. The boy's bruises were treated with salve and left to heal.

Harry had been relatively good throughout it all, having only getting worked up when Severus asked him to remove his t-shirt in order for him to heal any hidden bruises. Needless to say the child reluctantly did as he was told, Severus noted with mild concern that the child was oddly submissive considering his suspicions of abuse. Severus had been disappointed to find many more blue-black marks marring the boy's pale chest and back.

Said child was now sitting quietly at the table, eyes downcast as he fiddled with the hem of the woolen blanket. He had thanked Severus timidly after being fixed up but apart from that had not said a word. It would seem as though the boy only really talked when spoken to.

'Harry,' Severus begun the niggling at the back of his mind wondering where he had heard that name before. The boy looked up abruptly despite Severus' calm tone.

His questioning gaze directed at the man.

'How old are you?'

'Seven, sir' Severus nodded, having thought the boy would have been around that age, although his height and weight was disturbingly small for his age.

'Would you like something to eat, child?' asked Severus attempting to get his voice soothing, although it came out more of a low growl, watching the boy carefully as he chewed on his bottom lip. Harry's eyes were wide, obviously not knowing how to respond to such a question.

'Well?' pushed Severus, hoping to coax the child into speech. The dark haired man got no response from Harry.

'I shall fix you something regardless,' Severus said moving in the direction of the cupboards. Thinking what was best to make the child to eat, perhaps something light would be the safest option; it would seem as though Harry had not eaten much over the past few day, perhaps longer.

Harry didn't know what to make of Severus. The man was haunting in appearance; his dark clothes billowing around his body as he moved, reminding Harry greatly of a bat. Severus' eyes were black as night, cold and unfazed.

The man's attitude was if possible even more unnerving, sharp and sullen, however Severus had given Harry no reason not to trust him as of yet.

Severus had been the first person in the boy's small life to ever show anything remotely close to kindness. Harry knew it wouldn't last, not once Severus found out that he was a freak and a bad boy. He wasn't worth looking after.

The child had been afraid of the man when he was found lying in the street, Harry had wanted nothing more than to run away, however he had done that once already and it had landed him in the eye of a storm. Severus was abrupt and seemed only to move in quick movements; he was however not loud like Harry's uncle and didn't hiss at him like his aunt Petunia. Hesitantly Harry had to admit that Severus wasn't as bad as he had first judged, however Harry was far from close to trusting the young man.

Sniffling, Harry wiped his nose on the back of his hand. His sinuses were blocked and his head was beginning to ache. He was sick.

'Here,' Harry jumped jerkily as Severus handed him a tissue, thrusting the delicate object under Harry's nose. Taking the offered tissue Harry blew his stuffy nose, wincing as his ears popped painfully.

'Are you sick, boy?' was the sharp question from the tall man as he bustled around in the kitchen. Harry shrugged; knowing that his uncle and aunt would only punish him if he ever admitted to being ill; they would tell him he was weak and pathetic then shut him up in his closest. Harry didn't want Severus doing that to him, so he kept quiet.

Severus leaned over the table top, his palms flat against the wood, Harry looked up at the man's face; noting he looked tired, his lips were pursed tightly; creating a thin line.

'When I ask you a question, I suspect you to answer me, it that clear?'

Harry nodded, not knowing why the man wanted to talk to him; let alone give him something to eat; it was all too confusing for the little boy.

'Yes, sir' Harry said tentatively, bowing his head; his ebony hair blocking his vision. The soft touch from Severus as he brushed back Harry's wayward fringe startled the boy.

He flinched back, pressing his small frame into the straight back of the chair.

Severus sighed heavily, before turning back to what he was cooking.

'I'll ask again, boy. Are you unwell?' Harry frowned, silently asking himself why this man cared so much about his health, outwardly he nodded adding a small 'yes, sir' to satisfy Severus.

'Very well, wait here and eat this.'

Harry looked at the bowl of soup that was pushed in his direction, the chicken broth smelled delicious; causing Harry's stomach to growl loudly, reminding the child of how hungry he was.

Severus reappeared moments later, carrying a vial containing a pale blue liquid. Harry crinkled his nose at the foul smell that came from the vial, never knowing any medicines to smell or look like the one Severus held. He shuddered at the thickness of the concoction, swallowing his spoonful of soup rather reluctantly.

'Drink this,' ordered Severus, handing the boy the glass vial 'it'll make you feel much better' the man informed, watching as the child threw back his head and emptied the liquid into his mouth. Severus nodded his satisfaction, before pointing towards the still very much full bowl of soup.

'Eat,' was the hushed command. Harry did so, dipping the spoon into the steaming soup; bringing it to his lips before opening his mouth wide, perhaps a little too wide for the amount of soup on the spoon. Harry didn't want to make a mess; if he did he might get in trouble.

Green eyes watched through long lashes as Severus busied his self around the kitchen, the man fixing himself something to eat as well.

'Harry, who do you live with, your parents perhaps?' asked Severus his voice low as he went about making a sandwich. Harry finished off a mouthful of his soup before shaking his head in a negative gesture.

'Very well, then who are your guardians?'

Harry was pleased when Severus didn't push for details on why he didn't live with his parents, the child wasn't even fully aware of the whole story behind his parent's death. The only information his relatives would tell him about his mother and father was that they were freaks, just like him and had been killed in a car crash. Harry had escaped with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead; he hid the pink scar underneath his messy fringe.

He often had dreams of an auburn haired woman and a man that looked a lot like him. Harry liked to think that he was dreaming of his parents, but couldn't be sure; the Dursley's refused to talk about his parents and he had no pictures to know what they looked like.

'Child, are you listening?' snapped Severus, pulling Harry from his thoughts as he jumped; spilling a small amount of his chicken soup on to the table.

'I-I'm sorry, sir – I didn't mean to – I'll clean it up-' Harry made to wipe up the spill with his sleeve; Severus would have none of that.

'Nonsense,' he started voice firm 'Stay put, boy. I'll deal with it, you just finish the soup.'

Harry felt slightly out of place, he had always been punished for making a mess at the Durlsey's, so why wasn't Severus scolding him and telling him to get out of his house?

The sullen man fetched some paper towel, cleaning the mess without a fuss before he sat down at the table opposite Harry; Severus took a bite of his sandwich, gesturing for Harry to keep eating.

Pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose Harry obliged, his stomach starting to feel full and squirmy.

'Who do you live with?' Severus inquired once again.

'My aunt and uncle, sir' Harry stated quietly, wriggling in his seat as his stomach churned; he wasn't feeling too good.

Severus nodded, sitting back in his seat, surveying Harry. 'What are they like, Harry, your aunt and uncle?' Harry thought this a strange question, why would a complete stranger be interested in the Dursley's?

'Okay, I guess' the child replied, unsure why he was being questioned so much. Severus frowned at his answer, making Harry feel uncomfortable, had he said something wrong?

'Are they kind towards you?'

Harry paused, unsure how to answer that question. The Dursley's had never once showed any affection but hate and disdain towards him. When Harry was just two years old, he had fallen over outside; having tripped on a rock. The small child had sobbed for his aunt, wishing for some comfort and soothing words, he received a slap on the wrist and no dinner. Sighing slightly at the disturbing memory, Harry decided it best to be careful and to lie to Severus, he didn't want to be questioned further if he said that the Dursley's were not kind and probably didn't even know that meaning behind the word; slowly he bobbed his head, yes, placing his spoon down into the bowl.

'Are you not hungry?' queried Severus, dark eyes watching Harry with interest. The child bit his lip, a nervous habit.

In truth Harry was feeling rather ill.

The young boy was unsure whether it was to do with his cold or perhaps because he hadn't eaten for such a long period of time, he wanted to tell the man; Severus had made his stuffy nose and headache better. But Harry was afraid that he would get in trouble for complaining, good boys didn't complain his uncle had once told him after a beating and he really wanted to be good for Severus, the surly man had been kind toward him, something Harry had never experienced before.

However, as his stomach squirmed sickly, Harry decided it best to inform Severus of his condition, regardless of the implications.

'I-I don't feel well, sir' stuttered the child, voice strained as he wrapped his thin arms around his waist.

'My tummy hurts' Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Severus got to his feet, taking note that the boy had only consumed very little of the broth.

Harry didn't know what to do, he felt as though if he moved he would bring up the contents of his stomach, but staying still only made to intensify the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. Thankfully he was saved from making a choice by Severus, who gently dabbed at his forehead with a wet cloth.

'It's alright,' Severus' voice was dulled as Harry moaned, hating feeling so sick, 'it would seem as though you have eaten too much, is all. And your temperature is not helping matters' informed the tall man, continuing his action of cooling the small child.

Severus Snape wasn't a man who regarded children as anything to worry over. However as he tended to the young boy who sat before him, Severus realized that he felt pity for the abused, sick child.

Harry seemed familiar in many ways, some were as simple as reminding the man of his self as a child; lonely and lost, slow to trust and cautious. The child was also familiar in other ways; he just couldn't put his finger on why.

'Harry,' verdant eyes flashed up to look at Severus, glazed over. The child was clearly in pain, more than likely the result of eating after a prolonged time of being near starved.

'I'm going to get you something to help with the pain, okay?'

'Kay' mumbled the child, gritting his teeth. Severus sighed, turning and leaving the small kitchen. He headed for his privet quarters where he kept most of his potions; he found a simple pain relieving potion and also grabbed a calming draught; which would help both with Harry's nerves and his queasy stomach.

'I want you to drink both of these, Harry,' Severus said as he entered the kitchen, handing the boy the two vials, Harry took them obediently.

'After you finish them you are to get some rest,' the boy looked up at Severus with a questioning gaze. 'You are bound to be tired, yes?' the child nodded in agreement, his hair falling about his cheeks at the movement.

Harry tipped back his head, swallowing the first vials contents, cringing at the funny tasting medicine; he quickly finished the next vial full; resisting the urge to gag.

'You can stay in the guest bedroom,' continued Severus, picking up the empty vials and taking them to the sink, 'in the morning I will be taking you home, is that understood?'

Truthfully Severus was in two minds about taking the boy home. Clearly Harry was being miss-treated; perhaps there was something he could do for the small child.

'Yes, sir' Harry answered, his voice thick with sleepiness. Severus schooled his features into nonchalance as he watched the boy rub at his eyes with his knuckles, stifling a yawn.

'Alright, I suggest you get some sleep, follow me,' Severus swooped from the kitchen, knowing the child was following him drowsily. He took Harry into the small guest bedroom. Which consisted of a four poster bed, a bedside table and a simple cupboard, Severus noticed that Harry seemed to walk in the direction of the cupboard.

Shaking his head lightly the man reached out, gently steering the boy towards the bed by his shoulders.

'I-I get to sleep in the b-bed, sir?' Severus raised an elegant brow at the excitement that laced Harry's voice at such a prospect of sleeping in a bed. Anger grew inside his chest as he realized that it was entirely possible that the child had not been allowed to sleep in a bed before.

'Yes, Harry,' he said softly 'you get to sleep in the bed. Now in you get and I want you to go straight to sleep, I do not need to be up all night looking after a seven year old.'

Harry clambered onto the bed, pulling at the silk sheets as he struggled to pull his small form up, a bright smile lit up the boy's face as he crawled around the comfy bed, the boy bounced a little and gave a squeal of delight.

Severus smile thinly, amused slightly by the young child's antics.

'Lay down, child, and take off your shoes,' Harry did as he was told, slipping the old trainers off, the shoes falling to the ground with identical thuds. The child stretched as he gently laid down, resting his head against the many fluffy pillows, his shock of raven hair falling about the pillow.

Tiny hand gripped the woolen blanket that Severus had previously given to Harry.

As soon as the child got settled his green eyes begun to close, heavy blinks and a few yawns later and the child had slipped into the realms of his dreams.

Severus removed the thick rimmed glasses, placing them on the bedside table.

Watching as the child took deep, steady breaths, Severus studied the boy's features. His dark hair was wayward, defiantly sticking up at all angles, full lips parted slightly; the boy had defined cheek bones. That's when it came to him, the child that now slept peacefully in his guest bed, the boy with startlingly bright emerald eyes, was the son of James and Lily Potter.

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time that night, running his hand through his hair.

'How didn't I guess that earlier?' he said aloud to no one in particular, all the clues were staring him straight in the face and he hadn't picked up on it. Severus Snape had tried very hard to forget the event which landed his childhood sweetheart dead, and her baby boy orphaned. Nightmares still haunted him every night.

'Goodnight, Harry' he whispered quietly, feeling as though the small boy who was asleep in the four poster bed was the only connection to Lily he had. Strangely enough Severus couldn't bring himself to think ill of the son of James Potter, not after knowing of the abuse Harry had been put through.

Turning Severus left the guest room, heading for his bedroom which was upstairs.

'I promised that I would look after your son, Lily,' Severus said softly, his hushed voice carrying throughout the silent house, 'I pledge to fulfill that promise.'

**Authors Note; **_phew….this was the longest chapter I have ever written, I think it deserves an extra long review… *nudges readers…grins*_


End file.
